


An Early Christmas

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance, prof!tom, professor!tom, professor/student, student/professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: So based on a prompt I did a Vampire Professor Tom fan-fiction. It is not a part of my original Professor!Tom series.I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Christmas

Professor Hiddleston’s eyes widened in surprise as she walked through the door on the last day of class before college ended for Christmas break. She was halfway in the process of removing her coat which allowed him a view of her clothes. He cursed and thanked the heavens for her selection of the emerald green skirt with a black sweater accompanied by stockings.

The first day of that semester had been torture when she had entered, as he met her chocolate brown eyes his senses had shouted “mate”. So far he had been glad for her choice of modest clothing.

This last day before Christmas break nearly killed him and all his self restraint. His body longed for her touch. His hands craved to hold her against his frame as he wished to drown themselves in their kisses. It was maddening how he was forced to stand there silently every Wednesday within reach of her.

She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile as she did every week. And as per routine he would nod his head in acknowledgement wishing that he could do more. The class ended and a small group of girls took their own sweet time leaving. They came over to his desk fawning all over the place vying for his attention. Again.

She sat there packing her books watching from the corner of her eyes as he interacted with those girls. She cursed herself under her breath for not having the guts to even strike up a simple conversation with him.

What annoyed her most was that he never fended off these advances.

As if you had a shot. Hello, he’s your professor. Honestly think straight. With a sigh she finally picked up her bag and headed out the door giving a last glance at that small group. At that very moment she heard a girl giggle which made her frown.

As if sensing her eyes of them, he looked up at her momentarily to see her frown at which he raised his eyebrows. Wordlessly she managed to pass by a glare at him and left the room.

Distracted by her sudden anger he bit his lower lip thinking about how he may have upset her not listening to a single word those around him said. 

As he exited the building he could see her lone figure walking ahead in short fast steps as if in a hurry.

Hurry to get meet someone, the thought occurred to him, his insides tightened in a jealous rage as he took longer strides to reach her.

Without thinking he reached forward to grab her arm and turned her only to see her face contort in anger.

“What?” she was in no mood to hang about here longer than needed.

“Is this how you speak to me?” he leaned to whisper in her ear. His reaction was something he wouldn’t do on any normal day, but with the current circumstance of her denial was driving him crazy. 

“Ex-Excuse me, I thought you were busy in there basking in attention” her voice cracked in the middle.

“Were you jealous?” his voice was laced with amusement. The thought was apparently not funny to her as she tried to push him away.

“Do you know what you do to me?” he brought her closer. Her hands immediately went to his chest to support herself against him. He let out a small groan for his nether regions had a mind of its own. She looked at him, eyes wide painting an image of the typical doe eyed innocent in his mind.

How could a simple girl elicit such reactions from him? He ground his crotch against hers bringing colour to her face.

Oh right, she was his mate. Nothing was simple about her. As he heard her increased heartbeat and laboured breathing. She gripped his upper arm, wrapping her slender fingers around his muscles tugging at them slightly.

It was just enough to encourage him to graze his lips over hers, barely touching.

With a frustrated groan she closed the distance as he moaned wrapping his hand around her waist to bring her in closer. He shifted his lips to her neck, licking her at a spot at the junction of her shoulder and biting it lightly.

“Oh shit” she cussed bringing her hands up to hold his head down there as he simply kept sucking on that spot. He guessed that the actual marking may as wait for a few more days now that he had her as he enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her neck.

He could only imagine her active response when he took it further.

“Let’s go from here” she said looking around knowing that they were very well standing in the middle of the road.

“I’ll take you out for dinner” he said on cue.

“There’s a place twenty minutes away near my house” he gave a small smile hoping she’d agree. She took a moment to consider his request.

She didn’t have anything planned for the night except lounging about on her sofa. Thinking of the offer she bit her lower lip on habit looking at him and gave a small nod.

He gestured for her to walk forward as he was beside her, his arm possessively on her lower back leading her to his car.

He’d be damned if he didn’t make her his and claimed her tonight. This was a surprisingly early blessing this year.


End file.
